Metal's Night in Sister Location
by Darth Cody
Summary: Metal Sonic takes up the job at Circus Baby's Rentals. But he will have to face many challenges, including poor humor, romance, and...Exotic Butters? Will he survive? AU and Crossover with my Sonic AU.
1. Night 1

Chapter 1: Night One.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Five Nights at Freddy's. They belong to Sega and Scott Cawthon, respectively.**

 **A/N: I know this story has been up for some time now, but after evaluating it a few times, I feel like I could make a TON of improvements to it, including a few tweaks to the plot.**

* * *

 _ **"** **Welcome to the first night of your exciting new career!** **"**_ _Uhh, thanks? **"** **Whether you were approached at a job fair, read our ad in "Screws, Bolts, and Hairpins", or if this is the result of a dare, we welcome you...** **"**_ _Technically, I don't think anyone dared me, although Sonic and Tails wouldn't get off my back about taking up the job here._ _ **"I**_ _ **will be your personal guid to get you started. I'm a model 5 of the Handyman's Robotics and Unit Repair System. But you can call me HandUnit.**_ " _Okay, pause on this. Does anyone else find that name unsettling? **"** **Your new career promises challenge, intrigue, and endless janitorial opportunities.** **"**_ _Yippee. Can't wait. **"** **Please enter your name as seen above the keypad. This cannot be changed later, so please be careful."**_

Well, that was a lot to absorb all at once. I glance at the name tag on the Keypad that pops up, which says "Mike". Okay, no. I struggle to type in "Metal", since there's no space bar. But even after timing it just right, the pad glitches out and the letters disappear.

" ** _It seems that you had some trouble with the keypad"_** _You think?_ ** _"I see what you were trying to type, and I will autocorrect it for you. One moment. Welcome: Eggs Benedict."_**

My eyes go from green to gray, and looking at nothing in particular, I deadpan, "Seriously? It's going to be one of _those_ places?" I sigh as the elevator comes to a stop.

 ** _"You can now open the Elevator using that bright, red and obvious button. Let's get to work."_** Murmuring under my "breath", I hit the button. As the door opens, I call out, "Omochao, I swear, if you're HandUnit, I'm gonna scrap you!" I ignore the caution tape, dismissing it as a decoration, and squeeze into the vent.

As I commando crawl through the vents, I attempt to disengage my auditory processors, which works like earplugs, to tune out HandUnit. But curiosity gets me stuck listening to him anyway.

 _ **"** **Allow me to fill this somewhat frightening silence with some lighthearted banter. Due to the massive success, and, even more so. the unfortunate closing of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, it was clear that the stage was set, no pun intended, for another contender in children's entertainment. Unlike most entertainment venues, our robotic entertainers are rented out for private parties during the day, and it's your job to get the robots back in proper working order before the following morning** **."**_

Okay, wait. Why did he say that Freddy's was closed? That's impossible; my friend Alexa works at Freddy's. Hmm...maybe he meant one of the older establishments. HandUnit _did_ sound like this isn't the first time he's said this.

As I enter the Control Module, I'm continuously instructed by HandUnit, who tells me to motivate the animatronics with a controlled shock. _Wait. What?!_ First, I gotta deal with an obnoxious guide, now I have to actually subject other robots to something they may or may not even like? Personally, I doubt I would be bothered with a little shock; heck, it would probably give me a little energy boost. But I don't exactly know how these guys operate and function yet. Nonetheless, it bothers me to do it. First to Ballora, then Funtime Foxy.

Then, HandUnit comes back online and tells me to crawl through the vent in front of me to get to Circus Gallery and most likely subject Baby herself to the same shock treatment.

 _ **"Motion Trigger: Circus Gallery vent** **.** **"**_ A robotic voice calls as I crawl on. "Thank you, GLaDOS." I reply sarcastically, startled by the sudden break in the quiet. Then, I find myself in Circus Gallery.

What strikes me as odd is when, even after zapping Baby three times, she still doesn't show up.

 _ **"** **Great job, Circus baby. We knew we could count on you** **."**_ Seriously? Now I know this guy is broken. He goes on to tell me that my duties for the night are finished and I can leave. I sigh and call out to the darkness. "I don't know if you can hear me in there, but if you can, I'm sorry for this. Trust me, I know what it's like to be looked down upon, and treated like this. _(Sigh)_ I hope we can start over tomorrow. Just hang in there." I pause for a moment before turning to leave, unaware of the soft green eyes looking back at me from the darkness, full of curiosity.

I crawl through the vents, and remember to send a sarcastic thanks to whoever is saying "Motion Trigger: Circus Gallery Vent." Although, I speed up a little when my comment is followed by a distant giggle. Experience has told me not to trust a childish giggle when in a dark, and somewhat eerie building.

When I enter the control module, I look around the room and say, "Look. I don't want to hurt you guys. I don't even know you guys that well. _(Sigh)_...maybe we can fix that tomorrow. See you then, guys." As the Elevator slowly crawls upwards, I allow my mind to wander. _These guys really don't deserve to be stuck down there. I need to find a way to break them out. But then, where would they go?_

...

...

...

 _Wait a minute._

I pull out my phone (Don't ask where I keep it) and dial in the number. The buzzing sound indicating that the phone on the other end of the line is ringing fills my ears. _Pick up, Pick up, Pick up._

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey Alexa," I say. "There's something I was hoping you could help me with."

 _"Alright. I'll see what I can do."_

 **A/N: And with that, Metal Sonic has survived the first night. But what surprises lie in wait for him? Stay tuned. **


	2. Night 2

Chapter 2: Night 2.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Fnaf. They belong to Sega and Scott Cawthon respectively.**

* * *

As the Elevator comes to a halt and the red button lights up, the Angsty Teen voice calls out that I can stay in the elevator or crawl though the vents. As I press the button and open the door, I chuckle, imagining shadow sitting at a desk watching me, leading me through my nightly tasks like "Whatever..."

While crawling through the vents, Angsty Teen tells me that a dead body was found in the vents once. For just a split second, I think he actually means someone died in here. But then I decide to believe that it could've been anything; it could just as easily have been a dead rat or something.

As I enter the control module, I flicker the light in Ballora Gallery, and to my utter lack of surprise, she's nowhere to be found. _**"Huh. I guess Ballora has better things to do. Let's zap her. That should be fun."**_ _Hmmm...Nah! I have a better idea..._

Instead of slamming down on the zap button, I walk over to the large window and tap on it. I knock a few times, vaguely hearing the sound echoing in the gallery. After a few minutes, I sigh and say "Hey, Ballora. It's me, Metal Sonic. The guy from last night? I don't know if you can hear me, but I wanted to say I'm sorry again for what happened. From now on, no more shock treatment. I swear on my synthetic life."

Although I don't get a response, I assume she hears me. I decide to check on Funtime Foxy. I tap the glass, and a vague, distant sound is heard. I play it back in my mind, amplifying the sound like a built-in computer app, or like a sound editor. I'll have to explain some of the upgrades Tails and Alexa gave me.

When I replay the sound in my mind, I hear someone talking:

"Who's There?" calls out a loud voice. A small, high-pitched voice adds: "Shh. We're supposed to be quiet, remember?"

Curious. I face palm when I remember that I have Night vision. Activating it, I can see...nothing. The glass in front of me is too reflective. I can't see them. Oh well. Time to check on Baby.

After another moment with GLaDOS, I arrive in the Circus Gallery. I don't know how, but somehow I know Baby can hear me. I walk up to the glass and knock.

"Hey, Circus Baby. I'd say that..." I'm about to say that I don't know if she's in there, when a pinch of humor zips through my mind. In my best impression of Joe Pesci, I call out "I know that you're in there, and that you're all alone."

I lurch back, caught off guard by the cute, innocent laughter that responds to my question, and the sweet voice that answers.

"I can't be alone if you're in the room with me."

 _Whoa. Okay, what the scrap?_ As soon as I registered her voice, something fluttered in me. Then, a small girl walks up to the glass. _What?_ My eyes flicker yellow before fading into pink. I glance back at her, and my eyes turn white in confusion.

She looks almost like a twelve-year-old girl. She stands about my height. I wouldn't have thought she was Baby at all if I hadn't seen pictures of her already. Her bright red hair is fastened up into two oversized Pigtails, and she's wearing a distinctive red dress, white lacy socks and red shoes. She's got the big light-green eyes of an Anime character, and she has those red blush marks on her face, which is now marked by a cute smile.

If it hadn't been for the metallic sheen her skin gives off, I would have blown a circuit like Rouge blows...bubblegum! That bat clearly enjoys chewing Bubble gum as much as she likes shiny gems and messing with Knuckles. What on Earth did you _think_ I was about to say?! _(Insert nervous laughter here...)_

Anyways, as I look at her, she seems to catch on that I mistook her for an actual organic girl. "Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." My eyes turn pink from a sense of embarrassment and nervousness. I stammer "Umm...Hi there."

She giggles again. Why does that sound make me so fuzzy inside? She "Hello." I remember why I wanted to talk to her in the first place. "Soooo...I'm sorry about yesterday."

"What do you mean?" She asks in that soft, innocent voice.

 _Sigh_. "I mean I'm sorry about zapping you and the others yesterday. I know what it's like to be treated like this. To be pushed aside like a machine with no soul of their own."

"Really?"

"Yup. So, yeah. I've already been through something like this. No one deserves to go through what I went through. Especially someone as cute as you."

She giggles again and says, "You really think I'm cute?" The soft green in my eyes suddenly changes to pink as I realize what I just said. "Uh, well, I mean...yeah, of course I do. You look adorable." Oh yeah, REAL smooth, dude.

She chuckles and holds up her hand gesturing for me to wait a minute. She walks out of view before a door opens, and she walks out. I look at her with my eyes switching from yellow to white. She giggles again and says "How do you think I get out of there whenever I need to go to a party? We can't all use Chaos Control, you know."

I'm tempted to tell her that technically, I can't use Chaos Control either unless I've activated my Neo form, which I reinstalled after joining the Sonic Heroes to be like my equal to Super Sonic. But instead I just laugh with her.

Together, we crawl through the vents to the Control Module, where Ballora, Funtime Foxy, Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon are. I scratch the back of my head, since they all look upset. It's then that I realize that Ballora has the same Anime like face that Baby has. I am about to start apologizing again, when they start laughing.

"So you guys aren't mad at me for zapping you guys yesterday?" I ask nervously.

"Of course not." Ballora replies. "We've been used to it for a long time. Besides, it helps us get power back." _Just like me._

 _ **"** **This concludes your duties for the night. We'll see you again tomorrow."**_ HandUnit calls out.

 _Sigh_. "Oh well. I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." I say, as the others crawl back through their respective vents. As I bend down to crawl through the vent and leave, Baby calls out to me. "Wait, Metal Sonic."

I turn around to look at her. "See you tomorrow." Then she does something I don't expect. She blows me a kiss. I blink a few times, stunned and confused. She giggles at my reaction, waves a friendly goodbye, and crawls back to Circus Gallery. Something about that laugh of hers doesn't seem creepy anymore. As I get back to the Elevator, my phone rings. It's Alexa.

"Hello?" I ask.

 _"Hey man."_ She says. _"Just want to let you know that I went to my boss and asked about that...project...you mentioned."_

"Cool." I respond. "And?"

 _"He said that as long as the others are okay with it, he'll get started on it."_

"Great. Thanks Alexa."

 _"No Probs, Metal."_ She replies. _"Hey, by the way, how was Night Two?"_

"It was good." I answer. "I made my peace with the Funtime gang. And they told me that they didn't mind getting zapped. Can't wait for tomorrow night."

 _"Great. See you in a few hours, man."_

The"Alright. Oh, and I forgot to mention, I think..." _Click_. The phone hangs up. Maybe that's for the better. It gives me a moment to actually consider what would happen if anyone heard. I'm actually not sure how she would react. But there's no point in me denying it at this point; I officially have a crush.

 **A/N:** **And with that, Chapter Two of Metal's Nights at Sister Location is complete. I'm going to most likely make plans for a story describing Metal's reasons for defecting to the Sonic Heroes, as well as the upgrades he mentioned. And to make it clear, Alexa also has a knack for technology like Tails. Also, that bit with Rouge was spontaneous. But I don't plan on making this story M rated just because of one little joke. Please R &R. Also, For those who have read and are following my HTTYD fic "Legacy", I'll update that soon, but College is a bit of a pain right now. I can only do so much in one day. See you next time.**


	3. Night 3

Chapter 3: Night 3

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Five Nights at Freddy's, Sonic belongs to Sega, and Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

Night Three has begun. Once again, HandUnit decides to be the Epic Troll and gives me a new offer this time. As if believing that I shouldn't be so stressed out on the ride down, HandUnit offers me a selection of sound files to help me relax. Honestly, I don't feel very stressed at the moment. Seeing as there isn't an option for me to select "None", I start hitting random buttons, leaving it up to HandUnit to choose something for me. Tonight, it's going to be Electric Guitars.

 _Okay, not bad_. A song I heard recently pops into my mind. The beat playing over the speakers matches up perfectly. With no one around to witness, I decide to pass the time by playing the song in my head.

I make it to the end of the first chorus before the elevator reaches the bottom. As I crawl through the vents, HandUnit informs me that my tasks today will involve more maintenance work, as Ballora is in need of repairs. I only met them yesterday, and I already feel obligated to help them.

As I crawl into the Control Module, I ponder how the others are doing, especially Baby. After a moment lost in thought, I decide to check on Ballora. The room is dark, and it certainly seems bigger than I expected.

Luckily, my night vision works better now that the window isn't blocking me. I quickly locate where Ballora is. She's sitting down on her stage, apparently distraught. Surrounding her are a quartet of small mannequins, each of whom are trying to support the Ballerina. Then, one of them notices me.

"Well, look everyone!" The doll announces loudly. "It's Metal Sonic!" Immediately the four of them rush over and proceed to clamber onto my face, pelting me with questions. I take note that they sort of sound like minature versions of the Puppet in the way they speak. I wonder if there's a connection...

"Alright, girls, that's enough," Ballora says. "Metal Sonic needs to come help me out."

"Awww," the four dolls say in unison as they release me. I stand up and brush myself off.

"Please excuse the Minireenas, Metal Sonic," Ballora says, as the four small dancers wander off to entertain themselves. "They're just excited to meet you."

"Don't worry, Ballora," I reply, chuckling. "I didn't really mind. Now, what seems to be the problem?"

One of the Minireenas walks over and answers, "Miss Ballora's leg seems to be acting up."

Another one chimes in with a laugh, "Yes, she keeps kicking out of nowhere." As if to prove her point, Ballora's leg springs up, the tip of her slipper just inches from my face.

"Yikes," I reply, as the wayward limb lowers again. "I bet that would take someone's head off."

"It didn't," Ballora says. "But..it _did_ get someone hurt today."

"What happened?" I ask, concerned.

"I was entertaining some of the children at a birthday party this morning, and someone walked up to me and..." She suddenly glares at the four Minireenas, who, despite the lack of any facial expressions, quickly clamp their hands over where their ears would be. Satisfied that they can't hear what she's saying, she continues. "...and asked me if I would...'dance for him and his friends'."

I do the equivalent of scrunching up my face in thought, before I ask, "Let me guess. Did they happen to be adolescent guys?"

She nods, then continues, "I politely declined, explaining that I was not going to subject myself to such shamelessness, especially since I didn't trust him. Then he grabbed me by the arm and tried to drag me away from the party. When I pulled my arm away, he turned around and told his friends that he needed their help, and then...well..."

The Minireenas uncover their ears, and one of them chimes in, "Miss Ballora hit him square in the buttocks!" The four dolls start laughing, and the purple blushes on Ballora's face turn a strong magenta, like Espio's skin tone. I look at her as if to ask if it was true, and she replies, "Yes. I punted him into the swimming pool."

The Minireenas erupt into more laughter, and Ballora sighs as her leg swings out again. I can tell now that she hadn't meant to do it, even though he clearly had it coming to him. "If it makes you feel any better," I say, ignoring the raucous laughter. "I say he was asking for it."

She smiles at me, thanking me for understanding, and I get ready to analyze the issue. "Are you sure you can do this without-" Another swing of her leg nearly clips my right ear off "- _that_ happening?"

"Ballora," I respond, stepping out of the line of fire. "I was built to contend with one of the fastest hedgehogs alive. I'm pretty sure I can handle this." I bend down and do a visual scanning of her circuitry. Halfway through my analysis, one of the Minireenas cuts in. "Look! Metal Sonic thinks Miss Ballora looks pretty." I immediately see where the doll is going with that line of thought, and Ballora blushes again. I wheel around to face them and yell, "That's not what I'm doing! I'm just trying to find the source of the problem."

" _Mmmhmmm...Suuuure_." The four dolls reply in unison. My eyes, which were already pink from embarrassment, turn an even deeper shade.

"Alright girls, that's enough. Go play over there and let Metal Sonic do his job." Ballora cuts in. The girls all curtsey and walk away, but before they stray out of earshot, one of them whispers, "It won't be the only thing he does." The four dolls start giggling, as if they can somehow tell without looking how pink my eyes turn.

Returning to the matter at hand, I finish the scan. "Hmm..." I mutter. "It seems I've found the problem. There's a wire that came loose. And a neural motor link is disconnected."

"A what?" Ballora asks in confusion.

"A Neural Motor Link." I repeat. "It's what sends information from an ISB's brain, or equivalent of a brain, to a part of the body to induce movement. When the connection destabilizes or is exposed to interference, it can sever the ability to control movement in the affected limb. It's usually not hard to fix once you find the source of the problem."

"Okay," Ballora says, understanding. "But what's an "ISB"?"

"An Inorganic Sentient Being." I explain. "A robot, but with a clear mind of its own and a sense of self identity, like you or me."

"Ahh. I see." Ballora replies. "And did you find the problem?"

"Yeah. I've found where the connection is unstable." I answer. "But..."

"But what?" Ballora asks, concerned.

Sighting, I'm about to reply, but decide to just go through with it. I run my hand across her leg, looking for a trigger, or something that can open up so that I can fix the issue. I lurch back when her leg swings out and she asks "What are you doing?"

The tone in her voice suggests curiosity rather than offense. I sigh again, and ask her if there's a way to open up her leg to get better access to the wires and circuits beneath her "skin". She blushes as she replies, "It's up here..."

She guides my hand up to the outer side of her thigh, and my eyes go pink again. In the background, I can hear those dirty little dolls laughing at this. Rolling my eyes, I think of how the others would react to me doing this. Knuckles would certainly have keeled over, laughing until his sides hurt, and Rouge would make some sneaky comment about me rushing through romance.

I feel a small button and press it. A panel on her leg swings open on a hinge. I immediately see where the problem is, and reconnect the Neural Motor link. Closing the access panel, I step back. "Alright," I say, dusting off my hands. "Try walking around."

She slowly gets up, and walks around. Her steps become more elegant, and soon, she's dancing around the room. The Minireenas all ooh and ahh as their... _big sister? Mother? Teacher?..._ Pirouettes and glides around the room. _Wow. Slash would love to see this. He finally has some serious competition._ She finishes her routine with a graceful leap, landing silently on the tips of her toes, and curtseys in front of me.

The Minireenas all jump up and cheer, and even I start clapping at the ballerina's performance. "That was amazing," is all I can say.

She chuckles softly before curtseying again. "Why, thank you so much, Metal Sonic. And thank you for fixing my leg."

I give her a gentlemen's bow before replying, "You're very welcome, Miss Ballora. And please, just call me Metal."

As I take my leave from Ballora Gallery, HandUnit announces, _**"Great Job. Your tasks for this night have concluded. You do not need to enter Circus Gallery. We will see you here tomorrow."** Screw you, HandUnit. I'm going anyway._

As I crawl into Circus Gallery, I announce my arrival. The lights inside Baby's room come on, and she gets up, walking over to me. She points up, signaling for me to hang on a second. A moment later, she steps into the control room and sends a friendly wave my way.

"Hi, Metal." She greets.

"Hello, Circus Baby." I reply.

"I was worried you wouldn't be coming back." She says.

"Why would I not come back?"

She sighs, and for a moment, there's a far off look in her eyes. "It's a strange thing to want to come here. It makes me wonder what would motivate someone to want to spend their nights, in a place like this. Willingly."

"Money, most likely." I suggest.

"Maybe," Baby replies, sighing. "But I feel one would earn more working the drive-thru at McDonald's than fixing up robots in an old underground storage complex."

"Well," I offer. "I guess I still felt guilty about zapping you guys, so I came back to make sure you guys were on good terms with me. I'm not as bad of a guy as I used to be, and I don't want to look like a bad guy, especially to others like me." _And I think I might have a serious crush on you, but I'm too chicken to admit that...yet._

She giggles that sweet, adorable, innocent giggle, and says, "You know, you're not like the other workers who have had this job."

"Yeah, I know." I reply. "Because unlike them, I'm actually an Inorganic Sentient Being, like you guys."

"Yes, but I meant that you don't seem fueled by money. You genuinely care about us, don't you?"

"Well, obviously," I reply. "I came back didn't I? Besides, I feel bad, knowing you guys are stuck down here unless you're away at a party."

"You're right," Baby sighs, the smile fading from her cute little face. "If only we could leave." _Yeah, if only someone was planning to provide you guys with a better place to live. Oh, wait..._

"Yeah," I reply. "But don't worry. You guys are going to be okay."

She gives me a soft smile, but then she starts to look sad as she says, "You should probably go. You've done what you needed to do."

Sighing, I reply, "Yeah. I just wanted to stop in for a second and see how you were doing."

With a sad smile, she says, "I'm okay, Metal. Thank you." My eyes give off a soft green light, and I place a hand on her shoulder. "Don't you worry about a thing, Baby. Everything is gonna be alright. You can count on that."

She smirks at me and says, "Thanks for the reassurance, Bob Marley. I'll see you tomorrow." She surprises me with a hug, and I warmly return it. After a minute, I let go, and she waves goodbye as I crawl back through the vents.

Halfway through, I hear someone sobbing, and I can immediately tell it's baby. She and the others sure do seem to want to leave. It breaks my synthetic heart to hear her crying. _Mark my words, Baby. I will get you and the others out of here. You won't have to cry anymore. That's a promise I intend to keep._

 **A/N:** **That's a wrap for Chapter 3. I think this is the longest chapter I've written for any of my existing Fanfics. I don't know how long the next two chapters are going to be. And like I said, College is biting down my legs, so I might not have as much time as I would like to get this done. So for those of you who follow my story, "Legacy", don't worry. I just need more time to organize where I want that story to go.**

 **There's something else I wanted to address. To respond to one of the reviewers of the previous chapter, this story will remain T rated, which means that despite the occasional element of strong material, I will not include anything that would solidly make this story M rated. So please refrain from comments that include or imply M-rated material. Peace out all.**


	4. Night 4

Chapter 4: Night 4

 **Disclaimer** **: As usual, Sonic the Hedgehog and Fnaf do not belong to me. They belong to Sega and Scott Cawthon respectively.**

So, my fourth night has begun. HandUnit seems strangely quiet today. I wonder what my tasks are going to be today...

Halfway through the vent to the Control Module, my phone starts buzzing, and I check the number. It's Alexa. I'm surprised that I have such good connection down here.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey, man."_ Alexa greets. _"What's up?"_

"Not much," I reply. "Just getting ready for my fourth night down here. What did you need to tell me?"

 _"Good news, Metal."_ She says enthusiastically. _"I asked the others about you-know-what."_

"And?"

 _"They all loved it. And on top of that, it's already almost done._

My eyes go yellow in surprise, then they turn green as I say, "That's wonderful news, Alexa! I'll let them know tomorrow. Will it be ready by then?"

 _"The finishing touches will probably take until around 10 a.m. tomorrow. It probably would have been done by now, but Foxy insisted that the Puppet stay in his box, away from all the power tools."_

"Why's that?" I ask, curious.

 _"Because he didn't want the puppet giving life to the tools, or something."_

"I can see where that would be a problem." I nod, having made it to the Control Module.

Alexa chuckles as she asks, _"Hey, did I ever tell you about the Plushie's incident?"_

"No," I reply. "Tell me."

 _"Okay, so the Puppet accidentally gave life to all the plushies at the Prize counter, and all the Bonnie plushies started following Foxy around saying "FOWA FOWA FOWA" all day. It drove Foxy absolutely nuts. He would've had a rage quit if Golden Freddy hadn't intervened."_

I chuckle, as I imagined Foxy going about his business, then getting mobbed by plush Bonnies. "Well, if that's it, I'll talk to you later."

 _"Okay, man. Later. And be sure to say hi to your girlfriend for me, okay?"_

"Sure thing." I respond, before her words fully register in my mind. "...HEY! She's not my-" _Click_. She hangs up on me. _Scrap it, Alexa._ I really hope Baby didn't hear that. I was going to tell Alexa that Baby isn't my girlfriend, at least not yet. I just met Baby, I'm not rushing into a relationship like this.

Anyways, I decide to proceed with my daily tasks. Today, I have to check up on Funtime Freddy. Then I'll go see Baby. _I wonder how she's doing..._

When I enter Funtime Auditorium, I spot what looks like an old school camera on the ground. (Pause the story. For those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, I mean one of those old fashioned Instant Cameras. Like something news reporters might have used back in the 60's.)

I press a button on it, and I hear something like someone getting struck with a super powerful joy buzzer. Activating my night vision, I realize that Funtime Foxy is in the room with me. Apparently she looks like she's having a seizure. "Funtime Foxy? Are you okay?"

"I-I-I'm f-f-fiiiine, M-m-metal Soniiiic." She says, though she sounds like she's sitting on a washing machine while it's running. "The flash b-b-beacon ju-ju-just triiiigerred m-m-my cirrrrcuitssss. I-I-It only l-l-lasts a f-f-few m-m-mi-i-inu-u-utes."

"Oh," I say. "Okay. Well, sorry about this." I walk through the Auditorium, leaving Funtime Foxy to her devices. As I enter the parts and services room, Funtime Freddy is sitting down on what looks like a conveyor belt. And he isn't moving.

"Hello, Metal Sonic," A tiny voice calls out to me. "Down here."

I look down to see Bon Bon crawling across the floor, using his two little arms to move. I pick him up, and ask, "Hey, Bon Bon. What's wrong?"

"It's just awful." He squeaks. "Funtime Freddy shut down during a party today. He wouldn't wake up, so we had to come back here. We can't get him to wake up. I'm scared..." Instinctively (Can I call it instinct if it concerns an ISB?) he curls in like a little kid seeking comfort after a nightmare, and I pat him on the head.

"Don't worry, little guy," I assure him. "I'll fix him."

"You will? Really?" He asks, his eyes going full kawaii on me. How can I say no to that sweet little face?

"Absolutely. I just-"

"YAAAYYY!" He squeals, cuddling me and thanking me. I chuckle, and say, "I just need you to help me. I need to know how to get to his access panel."

He nods in agreement, and I can't help how much he reminds me of Cream. She's so sweet and innocent; even while I was still an enemy of Sonic's, I never would have dared hurt Cream. Scared her, maybe, but never physically harm her.

Back to the present. Bon Bon helped me get to the access panel, and the problem became obvious to me. "Well, would you look at that. He ran out of juice. No wonder he's not responding."

"Can you fix it?" Bon Bon asks.

"Sure," I reply. "But you might want to step back."

He hops down and off to the side. I generate electricity in my hands, charging them up with static, before yelling "Clear!" and pressing my palms against the exposed wires and circuit boards in Funtime Freddy's chest. His body started shaking violently in response. For a few minutes, nothing happens. Then he blinks his eyes, and yells, " **WELL HELLOOOO AGAAAAAIN!** "

I jump back, and Bon Bon says, "Yay! Funtime Freddy, you're back!"

"HEY BAWN BAWN!" The white and purple bear shouts, as Bon Bon bounces up onto his spot on Funtime Freddy's arm. "If a cat is taking a catnap, does that mean that I was taking a 'Bear Nap'?" The two of them start laughing, and I cut in, "Alright guys, I'm going to check up on Baby before I go. See ya later guys."

They wave goodbye, as I pass though Funtime Auditorium again. Funtime Foxy's Flash beacon induced seizure has worn off, and she waves to me as I pass her by.

As I crawl through the vents to Circus Gallery, I become aware of someone...crying? It sounds like Baby. I crawl out of the vent to see her in tears.

"Oh, man. What's wrong, Baby?"

Baby looks up at me, before walking over to the door and stepping out. She's a mess. She starts crying again as she rushes into me, hugging me tightly. I hug her back, noting how soft her dress actually is, along with those messy red pigtails. After a few moments, we separate, and she sits down, hugging her knees to her chest. I sit down next to her with a worried look in my eyes.

Sniffling, she sobs, "We're never getting out of here!" I raise one eye lid in concern, and she elaborates. "I know it might seem like we're used to being here, but just before you got here, bad things had been happening. I feel like there's something here with us that wants to hurt us."

I lay a hand on her shoulder and say, "Well, whatever it is, you don't have to worry about a thing. I promise I will not let anything hurt you as long as I exist."

She wipes the tears away, and gives me a hopeful look. "R-really?"

"Yep." I confirm. "Besides, I love you too much to want to see you sad like this."

I don't realize that I just blew my own secret until she looks at me and sobs, "You...You love me?" _Well, smooth, metal head. Real fricking smooth._

"Uhh..." I stutter, my pink eyes darting to and fro anxiously. _Come on, rust for brains, pull it together._ "Well, uhh, I mean...I didn't mean it like...what I'm trying to say is...(sigh)...yes. I love you. But honestly, can you blame me? You're downright adorable!"

The smile on her face starts to show as she giggles.

"That's what I mean," I point out. "That sweet laugh of yours. I love that sound. I'd do anything to make sure you can laugh like that. And on top of that, you have the sweetest pair of green eyes I've ever seen. The last thing I ever want is to see that sparkle in your eyes be flooded in tears."

She wipes the last of the tears from her eyes, as she pulls me into a hug. "Oh, Metal." She sniffles. "Don't be ashamed. You aren't alone. I've had a crush on you too."

"Really?" I ask. She says yes, and then asks, "So how did fixing Funtime Freddy go?"

"It was okay. Not exactly much of a challenge, if you ask me, I never realized how cute Bon Bon is."

"Yeah," Baby agrees.

"Kind of reminds me of this one time with Cream the Rabbit." I mention. "So she was looking for someone to play Tea Party with her and her Chao friend, Cheese. Yes, I know about the way their names go together like that. Anyway, she went to ask Shadow if he wanted to play with them, and then he said that he wasn't interested.

"So she starts giving him the kawaii treatment, and his resolve starts breaking..." my voice quivers as I try to contain my laughter. "...so he gives in and says yes. So there he is, sitting at a tiny table, playing Tea party. And the best part is, Knuckles got it _all_ on video." I pull out my phone, scrolling through my photos before finding the video. I show her, and by the end, where Shadow glares straight at the camera and growls, "Knuckles, I swear, if you post that video to the public, _I will end you!"_ , she and I start laughing,

"I don't see what the big deal is." Baby says as we get a grip on our laughter. "It's not like one little video of him helping out a little kid is gonna ruin his reputation, right?"

"Well," I reply. "I guess he just doesn't want any of us holding it over his head. He knows that if anyone else found out about that, like Sonic for example, he'd never hear the end of it. _Sooo..._ "

I quickly send the video to a few of the others, namely Sonic, Tails, Amy, Maria, Blaze, Rouge, Silver, Alexa, Cody, Slash, and Vector. As I do, I include a message to make sure they don't share it with anyone else, and that it remains a strict Sonic Heroes secret.

Baby elbows me playfully and says, "Metal Sonic. You didn't."

I chuckle and reply, "Oh, I did. Besides, Shadow said he didn't want _Knuckles_ telling anyone else about it. I never heard him tell _me_ not to say anything. Did you?"

She shakes her head no. I stand up, when my phone starts buzzing texts from some of the others. A message from Sonic: "HAHAHA, so much for tough guy." A text from Amy: "Aww, I knew he had a soft side." From Vector: "RIP, Shadow's Dignity. (Laughing emoji)" Then one from Rouge: "So the big guy's a big softy after all." Then the last one seems to be from Shadow: "You're dead, Metal Sonic. I'm going to kill you." _Yup, definitely Shadow._

"Well," I say. "I'm glad I scratched "Confessing my Crush" off my bucket list. If you'll excuse me, Baby, I'm going to go get scrapped by Shadow. See you tomorrow...hopefully."

I help her to her feet, and she pulls me in for another hug. "I'll see you tomorrow, Metal." She says. Then she gives me a peck on the cheek, and after waving goodbye to her and the Bidybabs, I crawl down the vent.

I feel all warm and soft inside, having confessed to Baby that I had a crush on her, as well as learn that she feels the same. I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts that-

"Enjoy your night, Double Faker?"

 _Uh oh..._

"I think it's time I remind you about something." Shadow grabs my arm and yanks me in, so our eyes are inches apart. " _Nobody exposes things like that without my permission and gets away with it._ Now, let's have a nice long chat about why I'm going to have to kill you." In a flash of green light we both teleport out of the Control Module.

 **A/N: And with that, another night on the job has come and gone for Metal Sonic. Now I don't know if this should count as a spoiler alert for the next chapter because of how obvious it is, but don't worry, Shadow isn't going to destroy Metal Sonic. But you'll all have to stay tuned to find out what goes down. Peace out. -Darth Cody.**


	5. Night 5

Chapter 5: Night 5

 **Disclaimer : Sonic the Hedgehog and Five Nights at Freddy's do not belong to me. They belong to Sega and Scott Cawthon respectively. I only own the OC's mentioned in my stories, and the stories themselves.**

* * *

 _ **"Welcome to your last day on the job. That is, the last day of your first week."**_ _No, you had it right the first time. It is my last day on the job. **"Some of the most valued qualities that we like to see in new employees are determination, fearlessness, and a genuine disregard for instinctive self-preservation."** Hmm...well, then I get a two out of three. Close enough, I guess._

 _ **"You've earned your one week bonus which will be given to you in the form of a delightful gift basket, the cost of which will be taken out of your next paycheck."** Well, that's just wonderful. " **We have gift baskets containing fruit, nuts, flowers, and of course, the ever-popular cash basket."** What's the point of the cash basket, if you just take the cash out of my next paycheck? So I'm basically being paid for two weeks worth of work... Eh, I can live with that._

 _ **"Using the keypad below, please enter the first few letters of the gift basket you would like to receive."**_ Okay, I already know that this thing is going to troll me, so I just hit random letters and see what happens.

 _ **"It seems you had some trouble with the keypad."** Thanks for noticing. **"I see what you were trying to type and I will autocorrect it for you."** Here it comes. **"Thank you for selecting...Exotic Butters."**_

My eyes go gray, and out loud, I wonder, "Is that code for something, or am I going to be given a basket full of butter?" I bury my forehead with one hand and sigh. _It's almost over...it's almost over..._

 _ **"Please be aware that there are still two technicians on site today."** What? **"Try to avoid interfering with their work, if possible. Also, feel free to ask them why they are still there, and encourage them to go home."** That's weird. I don't remember seeing anyone else last night. Hmm...they must have shown up after Shadow chewed me out and warped us away._

Which reminds me. I bet you're all wondering what happened after Shadow Chaos Controlled us away last night. Well, we warped to Sonic's house, where everyone who received my text about Shadow's tea party with Cream was waiting. Shadow was going to kill me, "Like I should have done ages ago," but Alexa told him that it was going to be a Sonic Heroes secret, and that no one outside the group had to know. Then Shadow made sure we all promised to stick by that idea, and let me off with a warning, even though I reminded him that he'd never told me not to share it with anyone; he'd only said it to Knuckles.

Anyways, back to the present. I step out of the elevator, hoping that I don't find two hanged men when I arrive to check on the others. Meanwhile, I try to think of sad thoughts, so that I can surprise the others. I can sort of tell what color my eyes are, even though I already know based off of my emotional state. So I can tell that my eyes appear blue, which indicates sadness.

I enter the control module, and I don't see any dead guys lying around, so that's good, I guess. Although, it catches my attention that the weird mask on the wall above the vent to Circus gallery has mysteriously vanished. Weird.

Brushing it off, I knock on the window of Ballora Gallery, and Ballora emerges from the vent a minute later, with the minireenas in tow.

"Well, hello, Metal," She greets.

"Hey Ballora. Hello girls." I reply, faking sadness in my voice.

"Hello, Metal Sonic." The four dolls greet in unison.

"What's wrong?" Ballora asks.

"I have something I want everyone else to hear." I respond with a sigh. I knock on the window to Funtime Auditorium, and Funtime Foxy shows up, followed by Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon. I ignore their questions of what's wrong, as I crawl into Circus Gallery.

"Baby?" I call out. "You here?"

A minute later, she steps into the room, with her two Bidybabs in tow. She hugs me, and I return the hug, genuinely happy to have her in my arms. But it's only a temporary relief.

As if sensing the sadness in my voice, she asks me how things went over with Shadow. I tell her the story of what happened. She asks me if that's why I'm down in the dumps ( _people still use that phrase, right?_ ). I tell her that there's something else bothering me, and that everyone needs to hear it.

The four of us crawl through the vents, back to the Control Module where everyone else is waiting.

"So what's wrong, Metal?" Funtime Foxy asks.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" I inquire.

"Well, we want to know what's bothering you, so let's hear the bad news first." Perfect.

Sighing, I reply, "Well, the bad news is that today's my last day. After tonight, I won't be working as the technician here."

Everyone immediately feels sad. Funtime Foxy's ears actually fold like Tails' ears do when he feels sad. Funtime Freddy's and Bon-Bon's do as well. One of the Bidybabs hugs my leg and asks "You mean you won't be coming back?"

I scoop the little doll up, and the sadness in my eyes feels more genuine, seeing how sad Bidybab looks. "Yeah," I reply, downtrodden. "I won't be coming back."

The others look down to the ground, as Bidybab spreads her arms, asking for a hug. I comply, and she sobs quietly.

After a moment, I let her down and Baby walks forward, obviously taking this bit of bad news harder than the others.

Seeing Baby look this sad actually makes me feel worse. But that's about to change. "What's the good news?" Baby asks me.

Here it is. The moment of truth. "You guys are coming with me." I reply, still sounding depressed. Everyone is either shocked, confused, or both. As I look up to register their expressions, my eyes go from blue to aqua, then to green, as I start laughing.

Funtime Freddy starts chuckling nervously, before Bon-Bon shushes him. Ballora looks down to the Minireenas, and Funtime Foxy scratches her head. Baby places a hand on my shoulder and asks "What do you mean, 'We're coming with you'?"

I look at her and reply, "I thought it was obvious. You guys are getting out of here. That's why I'm not coming back. Because you guys aren't going to be here anymore, so I don't have a reason to come back here anymore."

"Where are we going?" Funtime Freddy asks.

I decide to explain. "You guys know about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, right?" They all nod and confirm that they know. "Well, they're looking for new recruits, and they recently made renovations to allow for said recruits to live there."

Everyone seems overjoyed by the prospect, except Baby, who's glaring at me with a "Girls are cooler than guys" look. She walks over to me and says "You had something to do with this, didn't you?"

I can tell it's less of a question and more of a statement, but regardless, I playfully reply, "It was planned from the start, my dear." She folds her arms with a smile that tells me she figured that was the case, and I continue. "See, after the first night, I felt really guilty about you all being stuck in this place. So I called in a favor with one of my friends, who currently works at Freddy's as the Night Guard. She talked to her boss, and they got to work renovating the place so that you guys could move in."

"You did this for us?" Funtime Foxy asks.

My eyes turn gray, and I deadpan "No. I did this for myself because I hate it down here."

Funtime Freddy says, "But I thought you said this was meant for us." Bon-Bon face palms, and I chuckle as my eyes go green again and I say, "No, fool. I _did_ do this for you guys. Somebody teach this bear the meaning of sarcasm, please." The animatronics laugh, and Funtime Freddy twiddles his thumbs sheepishly, blushing.

"Thank you so much, Metal." Baby says as I turn to face her. I don't even have enough time to say "Your Welcome" before she grabs me and smooches me right where my mouth would be. (I mean, I _could_ have finished saying "your welcome" if I hadn't been caught off guard.) She lets me go and Funtime Foxy mutters " _Get a room, you two_ ," before asking out loud, "So when do we leave?"

I check the time and reply, "Right now if you want. Or whenever you guys are-"

"Peace out, y'all!" Funtime Freddy yells, pushing past us and squeezing through the vents.

"-Ready." I finish, chuckling at Freddy's eagerness to leave.

The others crawl after him, and Baby is last. As she bends down to crawl through the vents, she asks me if I'm coming with them, and I reply, "Well, I just have to take care of one last thing."

"Ohh, you mean the two guys who showed up after you left?" She states. "They left an hour ago."

As I crawl through the vent right behind Baby (keeping my gaze to the floor as best I can, for the sake of respecting Baby) she asks, "What if Freddy and the others don't like us?"

"Then they wouldn't have let the renovations happen." I answer.

She giggles a bit at that and says, "I love you, Metal."

I pause, thinking about something Alexa told me once:

 _"Well, when you love someone, and I mean like really love them, you enjoy being around them, and you feel it deep down that you want to make them happy. Their happiness is your happiness. Their sadness is your sadness. Their pain is your pain. You enjoy it when they're happy, and you want to be there for them when they aren't."_

I hadn't been sure at the time if I understood what she'd meant, but know, I think I get it. "I love you to, Circus Baby." I reply. "Now, let's go see your new home."

* * *

Earlier

 _A warping sound resonated through the Control Module as Shadow the Hedgehog used Chaos Control, his hands still tightly gripping to Metal Sonic's arms. They disappeared in a flash of green, and all went quiet. Ballora resumed her lessons with the Minireenas, and Funtime Foxy was sitting down next to Funtime Freddy, pretending to enjoy the bear's corny jokes._

 _Unknown to them, a mysterious figure had appeared in the room. It looked to either side, to make sure that no one could see it. The figure then looked up at the clown mask hanging on the wall above the vent to Circus Gallery. "Ahh," it said, in a rasping, whispery voice. "This should do just fine." With long, thin fingers, the figure pulled the mask down from its spot on the wall, and chuckled sinisterly._

 _Then, the sound of someone crawling in from the elevator was heard. 'I must not let them find me. Not again.' the mystery being thought. Without another word, the ghastly being vanished, taking the clown mask with it._

 **A/N:** **And there you have it, folks. Metal's Nights at Sister Location. That part where Metal Sonic remembers something Alexa told him is going to be part of a oneshot I have planned. It takes place several weeks before the events of this story.**

 **As for that bit at the end is describing what happened after Metal and Shadow left. That part is important, and although I won't say anything now, I encourage you all to come up with your own guesses as to who (or what) this new figure is. Until next time, Peace out.**


	6. Bonus Chapter

**Whoa. I did NOT expect this story to be so popular. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read it. I never would have guessed that in the span of a week, Metal's Night at Sister Location would become my most popular story. Since it was such a huge success, here are a few of the stories you can expect in the future:**

 **What Does it Mean to Love?:** **Oneshot. Takes place several weeks prior to "Metal's Nights at Sister Location". Alexa enlightens Metal Sonic on what it means to love someone else.**

 **A Change of Heart:** **How Metal Sonic turned against Dr. Eggman and joined the Sonic Heroes.**

 **Sonic Hunters:** **Sonic is targeted by Bounty Hunters, and also gives foreshadowing to "A change of Heart."**

 **Sonic Hunters 2:** **Takes place after "A Change of Heart", but before "What does it mean to love?"**

 **Several various one shots taking place in either the Sonic canon, the Fnaf canon, or both.**

 **Please keep in mind that College is also a top priority for me, so expect me to take a while in getting all these stories out there. Thank you all so much for the continued support. As of today alone, February 3rd, 2017, This story scored 64 views, with 62 views yesterday and 39 the day before. Not bad for a rookie, right? See you all next time. PEACE OUT!**


End file.
